


Dating Tony Stark

by enigmaticblue



Series: R.B. Banner [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bruce Banner, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: Dating Tony Stark takes some getting used to.





	

“I can do this,” Blythe says to her reflection in the mirror. “It’s like prom for grownups, and prom was great.” 

 

“You know, I never went to prom,” Tony says. 

 

Blythe rolls her eyes. “I’m getting ready, Tony.” 

 

“I’m here for the view,” Tony replies, looking her up and down. 

 

Blythe shakes her head. She’s wearing a bra that matches her underwear for once, a lighter shade of purple than the deep eggplant color of her dress. “I need to finish getting ready.” 

 

“You look ready to me,” Tony replies, and loops his arms around her waist from behind, hooking his chin on her shoulder. “Ready and gorgeous.” 

 

Blythe feels herself blush. Tony is always paying her extravagant compliments. She doesn’t mind it so much when he talks about her sexy brain, but he openly admires her body, runs his fingers through her thick hair while talking about how it feels like raw silk, and goes down on her like it’s a privilege. 

 

“I need to do my makeup still,” she protests. 

 

“Not necessary,” Tony argues. 

 

“My picture is going to be in the paper, Tony, you know it. I’d like to look better than just okay.” 

 

“You always look great.” 

 

Blythe turns in his arms and presses her lips to his for a quick kiss. “That’s really sweet of you to say, but that’s not what the gossip rags will say tomorrow.” 

 

“Who cares what the gossip rags say?” 

 

“Spoken like Tony Stark,” she jokes. 

 

He shrugs at the truth of that statement. “Do you want some help?” 

 

“Do you know how to do makeup?” Blythe shoots back. 

 

“I’ve been known to rock the guyliner on occasion,” Tony teases. 

 

She smiles. “I’ll take my chances.” 

 

“Mind if I watch?” 

 

“Knock yourself out.”  

 

For a while there in college, when Betty had dragged her out to the occasional party, Betty had exclaimed over her lack of ability with makeup. “I don’t care if you never wear it, Blythe. Consider it a tool in your arsenal. If you make professor, and you have to go to those stupid faculty dinners, it doesn’t hurt to remind people that you’re an attractive woman.” 

 

So, while Blythe is no makeup artist, she _can_ put on a professional face; it’s just that most of the time she doesn’t care to do so. 

 

Tony perches on the counter next to her, already fully dressed in his tux. “I’ve always found it a turn on to watch a woman put her makeup on.” 

 

“You’re giving the keynote speech tonight,” Blythe replies. “Save it for the after party.” 

 

She blends in her foundation, adds blush and then puts on eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. It’s subtler than what she used in college, and she won’t be most gorgeous woman there tonight, but she’d at least like to avoid speculation as to why she’s with Tony in the first place. 

 

When she’s ready, she pulls her dress from the hanger and steps in, pulling the straps up over her shoulders. Tony’s there in an instant, sliding her zipper up, fingertips brushing against her bare skin. He presses a kiss to the back of her neck. Blythe has twisted her hair up into a chignon, which is about the only other style she has at her disposal, other than a ponytail or a messy bun. 

 

Blythe keeps meaning to cut her hair, but somehow she never quite gets around to it, possibly because Tony distracts her every time she brings it up. 

 

Tony turns her around with gentle hands, cupping her jaw and leaning in for a long, sweet kiss. “I’m going to be the envy of every man there tonight, and probably most of the women.” 

 

Blythe sighs. “If you say so.” 

 

“I do, and I’m a genius, so you know I’m right.” 

 

“You might be a genius, but you’re not always right,” Blythe replies, amused. 

 

“I am on this count,” Tony replies. “Come on. We’d better go before I can’t resist temptation and get you out of that dress.” 

 

~~~~~ 

 

She and Tony do occasionally get out of the lab, but most of the time Tony is just as casual as she tends to be. Tony seems to understand that Blythe needs to keep things low key, and he matches her. 

 

That’s what gives Blythe the strength to accompany Tony to things like this, knowing that sometimes she needs to meet him. 

 

The symposium on climate change is being presented by the New York Academy of Sciences, and Tony, as the biggest name in clean energy right now, has been asked to give the opening address. 

 

It’s a cause that Blythe believes in, and she’s proud of the work that Tony’s doing, and the work they’re doing together. She’s giving a presentation on new water reclamation techniques in two days, although she doubts it will be as popular as Tony’s opening speech. 

 

Tony helps her into the back of the limo and slides in next to her. He laces their fingers together, and Blythe smiles. Their relationship is still new, but it feels like she’s known him forever. 

 

In a way, she has. 

 

“So, I never would have pictured you as someone who’d go to prom,” Tony says. 

 

She laughs. “I wasn’t going to go, but my friend decided that the entire Science Olympiad team would go together. She talked me into it.” 

 

Tony smirks. “And did you do the cliché thing and lose your virginity that night?” 

 

The only other person Blythe has told about Donna is Betty, and she says, “Donna was a first for me in a lot of ways.” 

 

Tony’s eyes go a little wide. “I didn’t know.” 

 

“I don’t advertise it,” she says. “We didn’t do much, but it was a memorable night.” 

 

Tony tips her chin and gives her a deep kiss. “I think I can promise that tonight will be just as memorable. And in a few days, I’ll be in the front row when you give your presentation.” 

 

Blythe pulls back slightly. “You shouldn’t feel obligated.” 

 

“Obligation has nothing to do with it,” Tony replies. “I told you, I find your brain fascinating, and the attractive package is just my luck.” 

 

Blythe doesn’t know how to reply, so she kisses him again, the physical connection humming between them just as strong as the mental and emotional. She hasn’t connected with anybody this strongly since Betty, even though she and Betty had never had a physical relationship. 

 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight,” Tony says. “You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you’re here.” 

 

Blythe shrugs. “I love you. Of course I had to be here.” 

   
She realizes her mistake a moment later. She’s never said those words before to Tony; she hadn’t meant to say that now. She shouldn’t have said it. 

 

But Tony doesn’t make a big deal of it, just kisses her again as the limo pulls to a stop. “Right now, I’m the luckiest man in the world.” 

 

And maybe it’s not a declaration of love, but Tony treats her as an equal, and sees her for who she is—all of who she is—and Blythe thinks she probably should be happy with what she has. 

 

Really, she has nothing to complain about. 


End file.
